The invention relates relative to an electronic balance with a scale on top: a system carrier fixed to the housing: a load receiver with two guide rods. They function as parallel guides, connecting the load receiver to the system carried in a vertically movable manner, with four protruding arms which are fastened to the load receiver and carry support points for a balance scale on their ends and with a low-travel measured value receiver which is loaded either directly by the force of weight acting on the balance scale or with the interpositioning of a translation lever.
Balances of this type are known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,505. The corner-load adjustment of these balances generally takes place by means of the removal of material in the area of the guide-rod articulations or by means of mechanical adjusting elements which vary the height of at least one of the guide-rod articulations. This corner-load adjustment is expensive to manufacture. In the case of the removal of material, there is the additional danger that too much material is removed inadvertently, which is very difficult to correct.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,729 teaches that the balance scale can be supported on four parallel guides, each of which is designed in one piece, and that a transverse beam with four wire strain gauges can be provided between the parallel-guide rods as a measured value receiver. The corner-load adjustment takes place thereby also by means of a removal of material, so that the same disadvantages mentioned above result.
Furthermore, EP 0 332 213 teaches that parallel-guided members for the transmission of force can be located in the four corners in a platform balance and two members for the transmission of force can be connected to one another at a time and to a transmission lever. The corner-load adjustment takes place hereby by means of varying the height of one of the guide-rod articulations in each member for the transmission of force, which likewise results in an undue expense for manufacture and adjustment.
Furthermore, DE-PS 30 03 862 and EP 055 633 teach that the mechanical adjustment of the corner load can be replaced by a corner-load sensor and an electronic correction of corner load. However, constructive embodiments are shown here only for balance scales with a central mounting.